Mortal Squad: Chaos
by Diana Raven
Summary: A story about mortals who can see through the Mist. Going to take place after Blood Of Olympus. A bit of Solangelo. Nico, Will, and Alice are going to try and recover her memories, and figure out why they disappeared in the process. (COMMENTS WELCOME!))
1. Nico I

Nico wasn't as upset as everyone else when he found out the arrangements. Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, and Hermes and some other lesser gods like Iris. The campers seemed to think it was too unfair. Apollo and Ares had Hades and Nike, so Nico thought it was a fair trade off. The Apollo kids weren't that bad. Will had a plan to try and outsmart the Athena kids. No one knew if it would work, considering, you know, _Athena_, but Nico had faith that Will knew what he was doing.

Nico crouched in his hiding spot. Someone should be coming around to him soon. _Crunch, crunch_. There they are. Then Nico heard the whooping of Percy as the water boy ran past him. Nico started chasing him. Percy glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened when Nico started chasing him. Percy only ran faster.

Nico didn't realize that there was a person there until he tripped and got a face full of dirt. Nico glanced down and heard the cries of Percy as he leaped over the river and won the game. His team cheered loudly. Nico knew other team members were going to see what happened and if he was alright and the like.

Nico saw who he had tripped over and screamed.


	2. Will I

Will pushed his way through the crowd of campers. He had never heard Nico scream like that before. He had never seen Chiron gallop like that before.

"Out of my way! Coming through!" Will snapped at campers as he reached the girl. He knelt by her and checked her pulse.

"She's alive." Nico supplied. Nico was holding his nose like he smelled something horribly revolting.

The girl was dressed in black jeans, black leather gloves, and a black leather jacket that was zipped up over her breasts. Her large black combat boots were unlaced and caked with mud. Her clothes were ripped and bloodied. She had a small open cut on her forehead. Will ran his hands over her arms and legs looking for broken bones or other things he wouldn't be able to see. His half-sister Kayla wiped her head with a sanitary cloth and started to bandage it.

"Help me take off her gloves." Will ordered. He took the right one while his partner took the left one. They pulled them off and Will's mouth opened a bit.

"Tattoos?" Will asked. There were black marks around the girl's wrists that intricately swirled up into her jacket.

"We should get her to the infirmary." Will said. His partner nodded. Together the two of them got her out of the flock of campers. Half-Bloods bombarded them with questions, Will ignored them. When they finally dragged her to camp and into the infirmary, Chiron ordered, in his very kind way, for everyone to go to their cabins and get cleaned up.

"I'll get her stable and watch her."

"You sure? I could-" Kayla started.

"Nah. I'm good. But, could you," Will stopped and thought about what he was going to say. "Could you find Nico and ask him to come here?"

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"There's something I need to talk to him about." Will said simply. Kayla nodded. Will and Nico had been spending a lot of time together.

Will started to unzip her jacket so he could clean the cuts on her arms. He peeled away the jacket and his eyes widened.

"Will how's-" Chiron trotted through the door.

"Chiron. I have a bad feeling about this." Will said.

Chiron nodded. "Trust your feelings." He advised.

Across the girl's black shirt was ripped and dirty silver duct tape that had in black sharpie written were the words

_If found send to Camp Half-Blood immediately. _

_Camp Half-Blood, Half Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141,_

_ Long Island, New York, 11954_

The door opened and Nico wandered in.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked. Then he saw the girl and his eyes widened. Will started to hum to heal the girl's wounds, and Nico turned to Chiron.

"What is _that_?" Nico demanded of Chiron.

Chiron looked at the girl, at the Apollo camper, and at the son of Hades. "We're not sure. Will, how stable is her condition?"

"She's alive-"

"I could tell you that." Nico muttered.

"-shut it Death Breath. She's alive but she's completely unconscious. I don't know when or if she'll wake up." Will said truthfully.

Chiron nodded. He then glanced between the two boys and said, "I must do something." Then he _clomp_ed off.

Nico and Will crossed their arms and glared at each other. Gods Nico was cute when he was pissed. "Why am I here?" Nico asked.

"Because I wanted company and because you can monitor if she's alive or not," Will responded.

Nico sat on one of the beds. "I'll miss the campfire." He said.

Will shrugged. "I know it's not exactly your favorite part of the day."

Nico shrugged. They sat awkwardly.

"Do you have any cards?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I'll get them." Will offered.


	3. Nico II

They had played four rounds of War, two games of James Bond, one long, long, game of Spit, and a game of Egyptian Ret Race (not that it seemed to have anything to do with Egyptians). Nico had told Will that he would watch the girl, and Will had fallen into sleep.

Nico got a good look at the girl. While she slept she breathed lightly. Her eyelids fluttered every few minutes. He could feel her faint pulse. Like a small butterfly. He dropped his hand from her wrist. Her cuts were healing nicely but a bruise had matured on her left hand and her jaw. He glanced at her arms with the strange tattoos. They were beautiful black swirls coming from her shoulders—that was where her shirtsleeve ended—and going down to her wrists. One of the swirls curled around her neck and into the front of her shirt.

The girl didn't smell as bad anymore. At first she had smelled like… like the Underworld. A smell he knew only too well. He'd known that that wasn't good considering she was alive. Maybe she had been there recently. Nico thought it might be good to ask someone about her. Most anyone who came into the Underworld was well, _dead_, this girl wasn't. Meaning someone would have noticed her. Her smell had been so pungent and the smell reaching him had been so sudden that he had screamed out, and scrambled backward, away from her. His voice had been heavy, and his eyes had watered from the smell. The only place to have a smell that bad was Tartarus. Nico shivered.

Then her pulse started to speed up. Nico frowned and then the girl started to shake. Nico had no clue how to deal with this.

"Uh Will?" Nico said, trying to wake the sleeping boy up. "Will? Will?" Nico prodded Will with is finger until he woke up.

"What?" He asked groggily. He brushed his wild blond hair out of his eyes. Butterflies annoyingly flapped about Nico's stomach.

"She's shaking. Is that normal?" Nico asked. Will was fully awake and he started assessing the girl.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" Will asked.

Nico looked for a clock. 11:00. He told Will so. Will was humming a tune that made Nico a little sleepy. It was also calming down the girl, and she had stopped shaking.

Then her eyes opened. She sat up and Will stopped humming.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked frantically.

"I'm like a doctor. We aren't here to hurt you. We're here to make sure you're ok." Will said calmingly.

The girl took a breath, and nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked. "Nico can you find me a flashlight." Will ordered instead of asked. Nico handed him one that he spied on a utilities tray.

The girl's eyes narrowed like she was trying to remember something. Then they widened and she became afraid. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Will asked.

"I don't know my name. I don't know who I am." Her voice raised and she started to freak out. "What's going on? I can't remember anything! Who am I? Where am I?" Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"It's ok. It's ok." Will said hastily trying to calm her. Will turned to Nico. "Hurry, get Chiron."

Nico started running. He ran to the Big House and rapped on the door until Chiron came out, tail in rollers. Nico didn't judge.

"She's awake. And she can't remember anything." Nico said before Chiron could get a word out.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Can't wait until morning?"

"She's freaking out." Nico answered. Chiron nodded, and uncurled his rollers. They made their way back to the infirmary. The girl was shivering while Will rubbed her back talking to her softly. Will noticed the two and scooted away from the girl.

The girl squealed. "What _are_ you?" She said scared.

"It's alright. He's ok. You'll be fine. He's here to help." Will reassured her. Nico crossed his arms over his chest.

Chiron bent down at the waist. "My name is Chiron."

"You're a horse!" She cried.

"Half horse. I'm a centaur. Half horse half man. Do you know who you are?"

"No." She said quietly. "My head hurts and my foot hurts and-"

Will frowned. "You didn't tell me that your foot hurt." He said. He knelt and removed her shoes. On her left foot was a long swollen and yellow gash. Her sock was wet, probably pus or something. Will turned to Chiron.

"Can you get me some Ambrosia?" He asked.

Suddenly the girl started violently shaking her head. Her hands clasped around her ears. She looked younger when she made the gestures. "No! No godly foods!" She cried.

The three turned to her. "What?"

"I can't. I can't eat that. Bad food. Not healthy." She said. She groaned. "My head hurts."

"So no Ambrosia. What about Nectar?"

"No godly foods." She repeated.

Will started humming and grabbed some bandages and antibiotics. He cleaned her foot and started wrapping bandages.

"Where did your tattoos come from?" Nico asked.

The girl looked at her tattoos. She fingered a black swirl that went up her arm. "I don't know. I don't remember getting it. That's not something you forget, right?" She asked Nico.

Nico shrugged. "Dunno. Never had a tattoo, but it looks painful."

"I don't remember." She said.

"Done." Will announced. "You might be wobbily when you walk for a day or two though."

The girl frowned. "What's Ambrosia? What's Nectar?" She asked.

"You just said you didn't want any." Chiron said gently. "But you don't know what it is?"

"My head hurts." She replied. "No. I have a…bad feeling. Not for eating. But I can't remember why or what it is."

"You said its godly food. Do you know what that means?"

"Food for gods?" She suggested.

"It's food for the gods. But for the Greek gods." Chiron supplied.

"Greek-Greek gods?"

"Yes. Apollo, Hades, Zeus, they're all real. And this is their food."

"It's like, it's like I fell into a wonderland." She said, awe full. Then she bit her lip. "Um, who are those people you just named?"

"They're Greek gods, Alice. Apollo is my dad, he's the god of the sun and-" Will started.

"Music." The girl said.

"What?"

"Music, sun and healing. Who's Alice?" She asked.

"I just-" Will blinked surprised. "I just thought it was an appropriate name. I mean, you just called us a Wonderland so…"

"I like it." She said. "Alice. I like it." Alice repeated. "You said he's your dad. Does that mean you're part god?"

"Yes. I'm called a demigod or a half-blood."

"You're half Greek god. The Greek god you're half of is Apollo, the god of the sun, music, healing. Ok. Sure why not." Alice said. She seemed to be taking this very well. She turned to Chiron.

"I don't know much about what's happening. I remember…" She frowned. "A large storm. A storm that was hurting… um…" She closed her eyes thinking. "New York? Right? Bad storm. I remember the names of things, I remember places and dates. I remember when the Magna Carta was signed, and I know who King Tut was. But I can't remember my real name, or my favorite food, or my allergies if I have any, or my favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle! I don't even know how I know that. Can you help me?" She asked Chiron. Her eyes full of hope. Nico bit his lip and looked away. He wanted to help Alice, but he didn't think that this was going to end well.

Chiron, a centaur who would never turn anyone who needed help down, smiled gently, and took her hand calmingly.

"We would love to help. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Alice." He said. She jumped to her feet to hug him, but then screamed because of her foot, and Will and Nico helped her sit back down on the bed.

"Sleep tonight, tomorrow we will figure the rest out." Chiron said. Alice nodded. She lay in the bed, and she turned to Will.

"Please stay. I-I don't want to wake up and not remember anything again." She asked Will. Will nodded, and sat next to her. He gave her his hand, and she fell asleep.

"Ok." He said. Nico crossed his arms, and a small feeling of envy curdled in his stomach.

"I'll stay here too." Nico offered. Chiron nodded, and left. Nico sat next to Will, and Will fell asleep too, leaving Nico awake until the morning.


	4. Connor I

"Coooonnor," Travis drawled. "Coooonnor." He said again. Travis poked Connor and Connor continued to pretend to sleep. "Wakey wakey Connor, guess what?"  
"Travis. Please go away." Connor groaned.  
"No." Travis said happily. He threw a pillow at Connor and Connor took the pillow and put it under his head and tried to go back to sleep.  
"Connor. Coooonnor." Travis said again. Connor finally woke up fully and dragged himself out of bed.  
"What time is it?" Connor asked.  
"7:30."  
"Breakfast isn't 'til 8:00." Connor objected.  
"Travis grinned. "Yeah, but we have a meeting." Travis said.  
"Why?" Connor asked as he walked his way through the few unclaimed children that slept on the floor.  
"Remember that girl who was found in Capture the Flag?"

"Duh. Everyone does."

"Yeah, well she's awake, and now she's one of ours."  
"Connor coughed. "You're kidding right? She hasn't been claimed?"  
"Nope. She's ours now. We're going to get her."  
"The Stolls walked down to the Big House and all Connor could think about was why he had to get up at 7:30 to talk to the new kid. When they got there the girl had already been outfitted with the CHB clothes: CHB sweatpants and an orange CHB t-shirt that contrasted with her black tattoos. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. Chiron was talking to her, and Will mentioned something to her, pointing to her foot. The said foot was wrapped in gauze and had a large boot on it.  
"Connor, Travis, come over here." Chiron called.  
"The brothers walked over. "That's a big boot." Connor said.  
"She has an infection. Make sure she takes these pills every four hours. Also keep her off the lava wall, and away from racing or any other activities that require a lot of footwork, especially for that foot. If the-" Will ordered.  
"We got it Doogie. She'll be fine." Travis said.  
"What's your name?" Connor asked.  
"Call me Alice." Alice said.  
"Call you-"  
"I have a slight amnesia problem, and we decided on the name Alice." Alice said.  
"Hello Alice, I'm Connor, this is my brother Travis, and we will be your cabin counselors." Connor said.  
"Hermes, right? And I'm going there because I have no godly parent." Alice asked.  
"Yes you do. We just haven't figured out who yet." Travis said optimistically.  
"I see you have this well in hand. I must go, and you two-" Chiron said to Will and Nico. "-should sleep."  
"But I'm not tired-" They started to protest.  
"I don't care. Go to Hypnos and sleep if you can't in your cabin." Chiron ordered. He then 'hmmm'ed, and held a hand out to stop the Stolls from moving.  
"Actually, if you could get Alice into the Hypnos cabin to get her amnesia looked at that would be great." He added.  
"Yessir!" The brothers chorused. They saluted Chiron and waved Alice over as they started to walk out.  
"So, we're going to start with the minor gods." Connor told her. Campers start to mill around camp, and Connor and Travis introduced Alice to the campers they found.  
"Hey Piper!" Connor shouted. Travis waved. Piper smiled and skipped over to them.  
"You're the girl, aren't you?" Piper asked nicely. "What's your name?"  
"Alice."  
"Hi Alice, I'm Piper. I'm the head of the Aphrodite cabin." She said.  
Connor thought that Piper was pretty enough, but personally preferred girls who were stupider. The stupid ones were more gullible. He liked gullible. That was nice.  
"Alice here hasn't been claimed." Connor contributed.  
Travis's eyes widened. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to run right now." He said, then he turned and sprinted in the opposite direction of the oncoming girl.  
"Where. Is. Your. _Brother_?" The girl shouted. This girl's name was Katie Gardner. Katie Gardner hated the Stoll brothers, especially Travis with a fiery passion. Travis must have done something to piss her off.  
"That way." Connor said, pointing.  
"You'd sell out your brother like that?" Piper asked, surprised.  
"After we dyed her violets _orange_, I learned to never get on her bad side." Connor responded, and Katie ran after Travis, fuming.  
"Who was that?" Alice asked.  
"That's Katie Gardner. She is the head of the Demeter cabin." Connor answered.  
"Oh." Alice said slowly. "Goddess of agriculture, right?"  
"Yeah." Connor said. "You have amnesia, how did you know that?" He asked.  
Alice shrugged. "I know random things." She said. "And I don't know why."  
"Wait, Alice is an amnesiac?" Piper interrupted.  
"Yeah, hey, wasn't Jason one too?" Connor asked.  
Piper swallowed and seemed a bit upset. She probably still wasn't over her entire relationship with Jason before this year being fake.  
"Take him to Hypnos, they might be able to help." Piper suggested. She then made her goodbyes and left.  
"Hypnos is…" Connor turned in a circle looking for the cabin. "There! Come on Alice." The two of them made their way over to the cabin.  
The Hypnos cabin was a prairie house. Connor walked in and Alice sniffed. She frowned when she saw the Lethe stick.  
"What's wrong?" Connor asked.  
"It…" She blinks slowly, as if she's falling asleep. The cabin does that to people. "It smells weird." She said. She coughed. Connor shrugged the oddness of her off, and nudged Clovis awake. Clovis blinked his eyes open lazily. His eyes opened quicker when he saw who was the one that had woken him. He raised his hands over his head, and his eyes widened in fear.  
"Don't hurt me!" He shouted, covering his face.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. That's Clarisse's job. I need help." Connor said.  
"Why would you need help from me?" Clovis asked skeptically.  
"Rephrase. I don't. She does." Connor said, he jerked a finger at Alice. Alice, comically, fainted at that exact moment.  
"Uh oh." Connor said, seemingly not at all concerned though.


	5. Clovis

Clovis poked the sleeping girl, and she moaned as she rolled over in her sleep. Clovis cocked his head.

"This is the new girl?" Clovis asked. He wanted to go back to sleep, but Connor scared him. He played mean pranks on Clovis, and Clovis didn't like that.

"So can you fix her?" Connor asked.

"She's asleep, not broken." Clovis retorted. He snapped his fingers in her face. She moaned again and hit his face.

"Uh…" Connor had no clue what to do. He turned to the Hypnos cabin head for advice.

Clovis cracked his knuckles and snapped his fingers in front of her face. A wave of magic fell over her and she was shocked awake.

"What happened?" She asked. Her eyes glanced around filling with fear for a few seconds, then settling when she realized she wasn't in danger.

"I'm Clovis." Clovis introduced.

"Alice."

"Alice here as lost her memories. Can you get them back?"

_Why can't all the amnesiacs go home and let me sleep?_ Clovis thought.

Clovis sighed. "I dunno…" He said slowly.

"Alice I'm going to ask you to fall asleep again." Clovis told her. Alice was already nodding off again. Clovis closed his eyes and put a hand to her head.

_He swam with her dreams, dreams of fire and ice, dreams of large golden lights and dark black voids. He ran his hand through her sea of dreams. It rippled as his hand passed through it. Something had happened to her memories. He could feel them right out of his reach. Her mind smelled like the River Lethe. Alice herself smelled like the Underworld. _

_"Al…lic…e" He called slowly. He heard no one's voice. So Alice must not have been her real name. He drowsily _pulled out of her mind and she awoke at the click of his fingers.

"What did you see?" Connor asked.

"She's a weird case. She's been to the Lethe at some point in the past but that's not the only thing blocking her memories." He frowned and ran his eyes along her tattooed arms. He pointed to them. "That might have something to do with it."

"My tattoos?" Alice asked confused.

Clovis nodded. "Mmhm. I don't know anymore. If you really want to know, retracing her steps to Camp might be a good place to start." Clovis yawned. He was exhausted. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." Clovis waddled over to his bed, and was asleep before he could crawl under the blanket.


	6. Connor II

After the odd experience with Clovis, Connor brought Alice around the camp on the tour. After the tour Connor brought her to the Pavilion and they ate breakfast. Connor showed Alice how to sacrifice a portion of her food to the gods, and she did. Connor caught a sniff of the fire (she had gone before him) and frowned when the fire just smelled like ash. Travis and Connor led their campers to the first activity that the Hermes cabin was going to: hand-to-hand with Clarisse.

Connor noticed Alice shimmy to the back of the clump of campers when Clarisse showed a new move for the campers to try on Travis. Clarisse then paired up the kids, and pointed a finger at Alice.

"I'll work with Miss Infirmary, Connor, you supervise." She ordered. Connor held back from commenting and scanned the others, but eh mainly focused on watching Clarisse and Alice.

The thing about the Hermes kids and hand-to-hand, or any combat for that matter, was that they hated it. They hated fighting. They loved outsmarting each other. They loved pulling pranks. But they hated fighting. Fighting was a raw form of aggression; it was quick and stopped hurting after a certain amount of time. Pranks were different. Pranks created embarrassment; that was what people remembered. That was Hermes's specialty.

Alice was tiny compared to Clarisse. Connor thought vaguely that Will wouldn't be happy with his patient sparring with Clarisse, but Connor didn't care. Alice was staying away from Clarisse, possibly terrified; she was hanging around the edge of the mat warily. It occurred to Connor that Alice might be a Hermes kid.

"Come on girl!" Clarisse barked. "Punch me!"

Alice swung out her arm, and the head of the Ares cabin swatted it away lazily.

"Seriously? No wonder you're so old and not claimed. I'd be ashamed to claim you." Clarisse spat. Alice didn't seem fazed.

"You would know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" Alice said. Connor snickered behind his hand. Alice had no idea the impact of what she just said. Clarisse's short temper came down on Alice and Alice brought her arms up to protect her head. Clarisse rammed her meaty fists into Alice's arms, and Alice grunted. Alice rolled to the side and kicked Clarisse in the shins. It didn't jar Clarisse, as it wouldn't, and Clarisse lumbered over to Alice and kicked her.

Alice let out a heavy grunt, and Connor made his way over when he saw that Alice could actually get _hurt_ hurt.

"Clarisse! Stop!" Connor called.

"Don't tell me what to do, you little thief." Clarisse snapped at him. She took a deep breath, and stopped kicking Alice.

Alice stumbled to the back of the mat breathing heavily.

"Sorry kid." Clarisse muttered, Chris had probably started making her apollo(see what he did there?)gize to people she beat up.

Alice looked at her. "It's my fault, I insulted you."

Clarisse shrugged, "yeah it is your fault." She confirmed. Even though, in Connor's opinion, it was totally Clarisse's fault.

"Let's try that again, this time I'll attack. I want you to copy what I did to Thief boy one." Clarisse ordered. Alice nodded, and pulled herself to her feet. Clarisse punched Alice's head. Alice pushed Clarisse's hand out of the way and shoved her hand up into Clarisse's neck like Clarisse had done to Travis. If Alice had done this to someone closer to her height or a person with an Adam's apple it would have been more effective (that was who the move was for anyway).

Clarisse called for a break as most of the Hermes campers were exhausted after another five minutes of drills (really they just didn't want to spar). Soon, their torture with Clarisse was over and they made their way to Ancient Greek with Annabeth, which was a different type of torture. Especially for Alice. Connor watched as Annabeth tried to help Alice read, but Alice just couldn't. Unlike the natural habit that most, if not all, demigods seemed to have she couldn't read Ancient Greek. When Annabeth put another book in front of her, one written in English, Alice seemed to be able to read most of the words after staring at them for a minute or two.

"Maybe Alice's parent was the god of illiteracy," Travis murmured to Connor. Connor laughed, and then was glared at by Annabeth so he stopped.

After that rivetingly boring class they made their way to sword/shield fighting. Percy Jackson ran the class. As they walked in Connor noticed Will standing talking to Percy. Will saw the Hermes cabin and finished his conversation with Percy. Will walked over to the wall of the gym, and leaned against it. Connor had heard that Will liked to 'check-up' on his 'patients' after they left his care, so he assumed that was what Will was doing here. Connor remembered how Clarisse had lost control for a minute and shuddered. _Oops. Doogie's gonna be pissed if he finds out_… Connor thought.

Percy twirled his sword-pen between his fingers. "Get your weapons. I have something fun to teach you today." Percy said with a sloppy grin. Alice was ushered to the rows of swords and shields to pick out what she wanted to spar with.

Connor noticed Cecil too late. Alice held a weapon she was picking up and turned to say something to Percy. Percy was talking with Will again, his sword-pen loosely hanging by his side in sword form. Percy held up his sword as if he was stabbing someone from the underbelly. Cecil had stuck out his foot and Alice went down like a rock.

Right

On

Percy's

Sword

Will shouted for them to look out. Percy shouted because he thought he had sliced through the new girl. Connor shouted because he wanted Alice to move out of the way.

Alice lay on the ground, stunned but unharmed. Connor and the others stared at the miracle that had happened before them.

But it wasn't a miracle for Percy. Percy realized what this meant, and though he always seemed oblivious he happily stated the obvious. Which was what they needed right now. Otherwise, it might have just seemed like a miracle forever, to a group of demigods who truly believed that Alice was one of them seeing the obvious was just too confusing at that moment. But Percy knew that his sword had gone through Alice.

"You're a mortal?"


	7. Will II

Alice patted herself down confused.

"Why did I just fall through your sword?" She asked, perplexed and a tiny bit terrified.

"You're a _mortal_?" Connor asked astonished. Then he paused. "Actually, that makes a lot of sense. Your food-fire smelled like smoke because you didn't have a parent to pay tribute to." He said, touching his index fingers together as if he was counting off the reasons. "You're really old for an unclaimed," he said counting off the second finger.

"You won't eat godly foods," Will piped up.

"And you can't read Ancient Greek," Travis added.

"What's a mortal?" Alice asked.

Will helped her to her feet, and when she winced he frowned. If she had gotten in a fight with someone he was going to have the Stolls' heads on a plate. He specifically told them _not_ to put her in danger. He noticed, when she wobbled a little closer to Connor, that her foot was still in pain.

"A regular person. Someone who isn't a demigod, or a monster, or a titan or whatever." Connor answered.

"And, I _am_ one?" Alice asked. "Is that why the sword didn't hurt me?"

"Yeah. Celestial bronze goes through mortals." Percy said.

"So then… how did she see all this demigody stuff, does that mean she has clear sight?" Travis asked.

Will wasn't concerned about that. Because when he looked at Alice he didn't see an amnesiac mortal who had found herself in a camp for half-bloods. No. He saw an amnesiac mortal who had put herself here on purpose. He wanted to know why.

"Connor, Travis, do you guys mind if I take Alice for a bit? I need to talk to Chiron about something." Will imposed.

The Stolls shrugged in unison. "Sure," They permitted.

Will helped Alice waddle to the Big House, and he knocked on the door and Chiron opened it in his wheelchair.

"Will," He said surprised, "what is it? Are you fitting in well Alice?"

Alice nodded. "I guess, sir." She was staring at Chiron's wheelchair. Maybe she was wondering how he could fit in there since he was a centaur. "How do-"

Will interrupted her. "Chiron, she's a mortal." He said.

Chiron's eyes widened. "A mortal?" He asked. Will nodded.

"Then, how did she get here?" Chiron asked.

Will nodded. "That was my question."

Alice looked between them. "What do you mean, how did I get here?" She asked. No one answered her question. "What's wrong?" She demanded.

"Alice," Chiron said softly, "mortals don't just show up at Camp."

_Unless you're that pizza guy_, Will thought. "Especially beaten up, and with our address stamped on their shirts." He added.

"So… what? Was I sent here or something?" Alice asked. Chiron nodded to himself, thinking.

"Or something…" he mused. He stood, and his wheelchair rolled away revealing his horse half. "Will get the spray gun, or a child of Iris. I need to talk to Hypnos immediately." Chiron ordered. Will got the requested items and Chiron made his call.

"_The person you wish to connect to cannot speak at this moment. Would you like me to take a message?_" Iris asked.

"Iris, could you locate Hypnos?" Chiron asked.

"_No. Last I knew he had gone back to the Underworld_." Iris said.

"Thank you." Chiron said. He turned to Alice and Will. "I need you two to go and talk to Hypnos."

Will froze. "Like, a _quest_?" He asked.

Chiron shook his head. "Only retrieval. If anything gets too dangerous, I want you to come back."

"So, where are we going?" Will asked. "The Underworld?"

"It seems so." Chiron said. "I suggest that you take someone who has experience in the Underworld first. Such as Percy, Annabeth, or Nico."

"Isn't the Underworld dangerous?" Alice asked.

Chiron shrugged. "It seems that the Underworld is not as dangerous as it seems. But I do wish for the two of you to go with at least one person who has been there before."

"When will we be going into the Underworld?" Alice asked.

Chiron thought for a minute. "I believe that when you are ready, possibly in a day or two, you should go."

"OK." Alice said, though still thoroughly confused.

Will shifted from foot to foot. "Maybe we should talk to Rachel or something…" Will offered.

Chiron paced back and forth. "Maybe… I'm not quite sure what that will do. She can't see-" And right on cue, as if the universe itself wanted to make this quest happen, Piper came running in. Her hair flew in her face and she looked beautiful in a frazzled way.

"Chiron! Will!" She cried. "Come quick! Rachel is seizing!"

Will and Chiron exchanged looks and started running, Alice sprinted as fast as she could after them which wasn't that fast because of her foot injury. Will made his way to the shaking girl. He held her head up and started to sing. There was nothing else he could do at the moment but hope his father could hear his prayer. She started to calm down and he sighed relief. He continued singing. Alice waddled up to Will and panted from the running.

Rachel's eyes opened and her voice tripled. "_No stop get out go away-I claim the woman as my-get out of my-now_!" Her body was wracked with violent coughs and her voice turned back to normal and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Rachel! Rachel, are you OK?" Will called. He shook her a bit and she stopped coughing. Her eyes widened when she saw Alice.

"You!" She cried. The glow was gone from her eyes and she shook her head suddenly puzzled.

"What about me?" Alice asked.

"I-I don't remember. Hi! I'm Rachel." Rachel introduced. "Who are you?"

"I am Alice."

Rachel frowned. "Something's wrong..." She drew out, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I'm not a half-blood." Alice offered. Everyone who didn't know, meaning the entire crowd of people around Rachel, turned to her surprised.

"Then how-"

"Why-"

"How-"

"What-"

Chiron held up a hand. "Rachel, Will, Alice, please come with me. We need to talk." Chiron ordered. He trotted back to the Big House and Will followed him back. On the way back Chiron was greeted with a blond Roman with a purple SPQR t-shirt. Behind him were two other Romans: a forty year old woman with black hair and green eyes, as well as a boy who was around twenty, Hispanic, and had a scar down his right ear and cheek.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked kindly.

Jason sighed. "Reyna wants another grasp on the camper population and an estimate on strawberry prices. Also, this is the financial advisor, Raisa Lollit, and a…" He paused. "I'm not exactly sure why he's here, but this is Jose Garcia."

Jose rolled his eyes. "I'm here because Reyna doesn't trust you alone here. You have work to do and all you'd be doing if I wasn't here was hanging out with your girl." Jose said.

Jason looked at him with an innocent look of astonishment. "I wouldn't!"

"Yes, you would." Will agreed.

Jason turned with a look of betrayal and his face dropped. His eyes widened and he nudged Jose who was looking around. He held out a hand to Alice. "Jason." He introduced.

"Alice." She said taking the hand.

Jose crossed his arms. "Beautiful tattoo." Jose complimented.

Alice blushed. "Thank you!" She said happily. "I don't know where they're from but they _are_ kind of cool!"

"How far do they go?" Jose asked.

Alice bit her lip thinking. "Umm… Around my shoulders I think." She turned to Will. "Right?"

Will nodded. "I think so."

"Jason." Jose said pointedly, he reached into his pocket. Jason nodded, watching her warily. He was reaching into his pocket too.

"I know." He said.

"What? What do you know?" Alice asked. Jason flipped a golden coin and a sword appeared in his hand. Jose held a golden gladius up and pointed it at Alice.

"Please step away." Jose said seriously.

Will crossed in between the crazy roman and his patient. "What are you doing? Put down the sword."

"Will, please move. Get away from her."

"She has a name!" He cried. Chiron put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Will, listen to the boy."

Slowly everyone except Will stepped away from Alice. Alice turned in a circle mystified. "Why are you pointing that at me? What's going on?"

"You seriously don't remember you piece of-"

"Hey!" Jason barked, cutting off Jose. Jason turned to Alice with a kind smile. "Are you sure you don't remember?"

"I have amnesia." Alice answered plainly, as if that would explain everything.

Jason dropped his sword and turned it back into a coin with a swear word in Latin. He then switched to English. "Are. You. Kidding. Me?" He said exasperated. "Another one? How long?" He turned to the sky. "WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH OUR LIVES!" He shouted. Jose looked at his partner uncertainly.

"Uh… Jason?" He asked. Jason sighed and waved his hand.

"Drop your weapon, she won't harm anyone."

"What is wrong with you?" Will cried. "This is a normal mortal gir-"

"This-" Jose waved his hand at the girl in question. "Alice, as you call her, is a killer. Whether or not she remembers it."

Alice looked at him mortified. "I am? No! I can't be."

"It's true." Jason said. "You know her as Alice, but we don't. We know her as _Messorem_." Reaper. Jason looked around conspiratorially. "We should go inside." He said.

They walked into the Big House and sat at the ping pong table. Jason leaned his head on his hands and took a breath before he started. He stuffed his hands in his back pockets and pulled out a crumpled up picture. He smoothed it out and passed it to Chiron. Chiron made a face and looked up at Alice.

"We all have been ordered to keep that. Ever since we found out that _Messorem_ was back in the mortal world all people who were going back out and all legionaries need a picture on site with them." Jason explained. "Seven years ago we were attacked by a horde of _Yale_ and she rode on a _Katoblepas_." _Yale_ were large antelope type creatures who had rotatable horns and were the sizes of _hippopotami_. _Katoblepas_ was the size of a bull. Its eyes were said to always be scary and they tried to kill people. They also had poisonous breath apparently, at least that was what Frank said. "This was the fourth time that year that we had been attacked."

"That's me?" Alice asked. She studied the picture.

"Yeah. We know because the tattoo is unique to _Messorem_. Reyna once had her off guard and slashed actual steel down her back, we assumed giving her a scar. After that encounter we didn't see the _Messorem_ for another two years. When she appeared again it was to give us a message. The message said that Chaos was coming. We still don't know what that means." Jason stopped talking.

Jose continued, "The _Messoram _is actually related to a legionnaire I know. His name is Lance Danvers. We know they're related because Lance was in a team that went to fight her and everyone except for him was slaughtered. When asked why he said because she said that he was her cousin and he looked exactly like his father. She said, 'family never leaves you. Not really.' And then she kissed his forehead and ran away." Will and Rachel turned to look at Alice.

Alice looked at them startled. "That can't be. I'm a mortal aren't I? Then I can't be related to a demigod."

"Lance said that his only cousin he knew of was a girl who lived in Montana. Her mother was half siblings with his dad so she could totally have been a mortal. In fact we were sure she was, otherwise she wouldn't be able to destroy almost seven entire cohorts."

"Seven!" Will cried astonished.

Rachel put her head in her hands warily. "And you believe, because of the tattoos, that Alice is this _Messoram_?" She asked.

Jose stared intently at Alice. "There is no believe. Your Alice is our _Messoram_. There is no doubt about it."

"My question is who took her memory. Because if it's a god again I swear I will-"

Will stared at the picture that had finally come around the table. He studied the picture. The like-ness was uncanny. The girl in the photo was around nine but otherwise she looked like Alice. She had scraggily long hair and two twin katanas were in her hands. Her pupils were dilated and she had a maniac smile on her face. Bloodlust must have been running through her at that moment because she looked high on adrenaline. The girl looked like a nine year old goddess of war. She rode atop a large _Katoblepas_. This was not the Alice that Will knew, but the girl in the picture was unmistakably Alice. She wore a black dress with ripped black and silver leggings. The sleeveless dress displayed all of Alice's tattoo and the markings seemed to have some significance to be displayed like that. Will looked between Alice and the girl in the photo.

Will returned his attention to what the others were saying. "-And then we decided that going to Hypnos was the only way to get her memory back."

"Have you tried contacting Moneta?" Jason offered.

Jose nudged the blond superman. "Are we sure we _want _her to remember? What if she changes and attacks the camps? Camp Jupiter can't handle another onslaught from the _Messoram_ right now."

"My name is Alice!" Alice shouted. Everyone turned to her. She stood her eyes burning with anger. "My name is Alice and I can speak for myself! I don't know why I attacked you in the past and I don't know why I appeared here with no memory and injuries but I can't live knowing that something may be happening because of me. I have to remember!" She slammed her fist into the table in anger and there was a loud crack as a bone in her hand broke and the table cracked. She gritted her teeth ignoring the pain in her hand and Will grabbed her wrist, he hummed a small melody and the bone healed.

Jose turned to Jason and Jason made an 'excuse us' motion. He brought Jose to the side and the two of them started talking. Rasia changed the conversation to why they were actually here and her and Chiron had a long chat about strawberry seasons and the market for the red fruits.

"You can't keep hurting yourself." Will chided.

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's obvious that there is no way that I can hurt myself as much as I hurt these people." She snapped.

Will latched onto the girl in a hug. No way anyone should ever feel like that. No one should ever hurt themselves because of something that happened to them or that they did. Never. Alice stiffened in his arms and Rachel coughed pointedly. Will let Alice go and Alice stared at Will like he was from another planet.

"I think finding Moneta will be a great start. If she can't help then Hypnos will be a good second." Chiron offered. Alice nodded.

"Fine. But I say that a roman must go with you. We need this to be a joint quest." Jose said as he and Jason came back to the ping pong table.

"I want to go with Alice. She needs a medic on hand." Will said.

Chiron nodded agreeing. He turned to Rachel. "Any objections?" The oracle shook her head.

"I think that the more we find out about this the better." Rachel agreed.

"I want that kid with the black clothes-Nico to come with." Alice stated flatly. Everyone turned to her. She crossed her arms.

Jason looked at the girl surprised. "How do you know Nico?"

"Will and him found me and stayed with me until I woke up." Alice responded. "He was real nice but kind of quiet. I want him to come with." She insisted.

Jason looked at Will with a death glare, for some reason Jason always acted really defensively towards Will. "I don't think that we should talk about this without Nico's input."

Yeah because Death Breath would love to spend who-knows-how-long with Will and would love to go on another quest that might possibly get him back into hell where he spent a majority of his time for a very long time and-

"I don't think this is a good idea." Rachel said slowly. Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually the only people to ever come home from a quest are three people. You're proposing a quest with four." Rachel elaborated.

"The seven came back fine." Will countered. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized his mistake. The seven didn't come back fine. Only six of them did.

"Yeah…" Jason said. Shit, that probably didn't help.

"We'll be fine." Alice assured, though Will wasn't convinced.

"I still want you to stay for another day at least." Chiron said.

"I disagree. Getting the _Messoram_ out of here the faster you can is better." Jose said. He continued to glare at Alice with a death look.

"We can talk about your prejudice against Alice later. And do stop calling her _Messoram_ please. It's rude." Chiron dismissed. Jose shot him a look. "I believe that one day should suffice. The problem is where to put you now. You're not a half-blood so it wouldn't make sense to keep you in the Hermes cabin."

"I could take her." Rachel offered.

"You live here?" Alice asked.

Rachel nodded. "Apollo made me a cave thingy." She said. "It's made for me but I could squeeze you in."

"I volunteer Jason as the roman." Raisa said.

"Huh?" Jason asked, confused by the sudden change in topic.

Raisa crossed her arms. "You wanted there to be a roman, and I don't think sending Jose with the Greeks is such a good idea. Jason already knows them and has more experience in these matters. Jason should go with the _Me_-" She was cut off by a harsh look from Chiron. "Alice. With Alice."

Will licked his lips while he thought it over. On one hand everything that Raisa said was right. Having Jason with them was a great idea. Will just wasn't so sure about how he felt spending so much time near Jason. It's not that Jason was a bad person, it was just that Will and Jason never really clicked, and Jason always seemed to dislike isn't the word… have a cautious aversion from Will.

"I think that's a great idea." Chiron said proudly. He just seemed happy to end the discussion so when Alice brought it up again to clarify who was going with her he seemed to get an annoyed air around his being but he was too polite to say anything about it.

"Wait. So me, Nico, Will and Jason-"

"Nico, Will, Jason and I." Chiron corrected.

"Whatever, are going to the underworld to speak to Moneta, and if Moneta can't help us we are going to find Hypnos."

"Essentially, yes." Chiron confirmed.

Alice nodded, something seeming to click in her head. "Ok. I can do that." She decided.

"And this is all happening tomorrow?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"Uh… Chiron?" Jason asked.

"What is it, my boy?"

"Can I IM Camp Jupiter? They have no idea this is happening."

"Of course. This way…" Chiron rose and Jason followed him. Jose muttered something to Raisa and Raisa raised an eyebrow and didn't respond.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea." Rachel stated. But no one listened to her.

"I'll go speak to Nico about this." Will said, excusing himself from the table. He wandered around the Camp Half-Blood campus thinking about where Death Breath would be right now. He noticed that the camp was quiet. Camp Half-Blood was never quiet. Then the time of day dawned on him and his stomach growled.

Lunch.

Will raced down to the pavilion and skidded to a stop by Nico's almost empty table.

"Wanna go on a quest to the underworld with me and Jason and Alice to find out Alice's lost memories?" He asked.

"No." Nico stated flatly.


End file.
